


No twattish behaviour

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Писалось на заявку с феста.2.18 Кто угодно/Рей. Утром после тусовки Рею приходит сообщение «доброе утро, отлично провели ночь, заскочу вечером». Рей не может вспомнить, что было ночью и кто к нему придёт.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я пыталась выложить его на дневники, но они упорно выдавали ошибку, соу хир ви ар  
> Тысяча извинений перед заказчиком, я сражалась как могла

Пить надо так, что бы на утро ничего не помнить. У Рэймонда Смита такого правила не было. Помнить надо было всегда и всё. Но этим утром он не помнил н и х у я.  
Рэй лежал в кровати и удивительно чётко чувствовал каждую часть своего тела. Голова весила с наковальню, мышцы тянуло как после долгой и необдуманной тренировки, во рту всё пересохло и ныл палец. Палец?  
Рэй поднял руку и открыл один глаз. Да, на правом большом пальце красовался лейкопластырь с черепами. Заебись.  
Рэй приложил все силы и перевернулся на спину. Лучше не стало. Но стало понятно, что Рэй дома, в своей кровати и... не в своей толстовке. У него вообще не было толстовок и откуда взялась эта было не понятно. Некоторые моменты вчерашнего дня стоило бы прояснить.  
Телефон был на тумбочке, как всегда. Маленькие радости. Рэй взял его, разблокировал и уставился на висевшую в уведомлениях смс. Смс под грозным взглядом Рэя не исчезла.  
«доброе утро, отлично провели ночь, заскочу вечером».   
Номер был незнаком. Можно было перезвонить, и узнать кто это написал. А можно было для начала попытаться вспомнить.  
Время было пять минут третьего. Доброе, блядь, утро.  
Рэй выполз, хотелось бы сказать встал и пошёл, но нет, он выполз из кровати, и пополз в направлении ванной. Зеркало ванной ничего интересного не показало. Чуть более заспанный, чуть более помятый и растрёпанный Рэй отражался в зеркале и ничем не выдавал наличие нехерового такого похмелья. Закончив с водными процедурами Рэй спустился на кухню. Надо было закинуться таблетками и желательно влить в себя кружку кофе или крепкого чая.  
Рэй зацепился за эту мысль.  
*  
Вчера вечером он точно пил кофе с Тренером у зала.   
Рэй пил кофе, а Тренер чай, из картонных стаканчиков. Они стояли оперевшись о машину Рэя и делали вид, что это нормально. Как будто они каждый день вот так стояли и пили горячие напитки на вынос, болтая как друзья.  
— У парней на следующей неделе соревнования, — вдруг произнёс Тренер.  
— Предлагаешь мне прийти за них поболеть?  
— Предлагаю на этой неделе не вмешивать их в ваши невъебенно злодейские планы.  
— Невъебенно злодейские... — медленно повторил Рэй  
— Ну или какие они там у вас? — было непонятно шутил Тренер или нет. Рэй вздохнул.  
— Ладно, никаких невъебенно злодейских планов на следующей неделе.  
Не очень умные ребятишки Тренера в той заварушке с русскими расстреляли машину, в которой ехал Микки, русских тоже, но стреляли то они тогда в Микки. Можно было бы спустить на тормозах, напугать и отпустить, но как сказал Микки: «зачем отпускать таких исполнительных малых? А то что Тренер спас тебя от пули в лоб, исключительно твой долг перед ним». Это было честно, ситуация «Тренер и Рэй» - в одну коробку, «Микки и Карапузы» - в другую.   
После кофе Рэй уехал.  
*  
— Надо передвинуть невъебенно злодейские планы, — вслух произнёс Рэй и залил чайные листья кипятком.  
Хотелось сесть. Хотелось лечь и умереть. Аспирин ещё не начал действовать. Рэй подхватил чайник с кружкой и пополз в сторону дивана. Инспекция телефона не дала никакой новой информации: ни других смс с незнакомых номеров, ни уведомлений, ни, слава богу, новых фотографий в галерее.  
*  
Фотографии заставили память Рэя перетечь к следующим событиям того вечера: Флэтчер, коварная жаба.  
Как так складывалось, что он не лежал на дне Темзы, было не понятно. Хотя нет, понятно. «Зачем топить такого пронырливого малого, если можно держать его на поводке». Держать на поводке оказалось сложно, поводок натягивался и пидорасился во все стороны.   
Именно из-за этого пришлось встретиться с Флэтчером. Снова. Чтобы поводок окончательно не распидорасило.  
Рэй тогда долго медитировал на дверь квартиры уговаривая себя постучать. Глаз дёргался, видеть Флэтчера особого желания не было. Рэй вздохнул и постучал.  
За дверью что-то брякнуло и раздался приглушенный голос Флэтчера, попросивший «мистер Борис, не мешайтесь под ногами».  
Открывшаяся дверь явила Рэю хозяина квартиры в шёлковом халате. Глаз задёргался сильнее.  
— Я надеюсь «мистер Борис» это не премьер-министр?   
— Это мой перс, — упомянутый персидский кот выглянул из-за двери и громко мяукнул. Выглядел он максимально всрато. — Добрый вечер, Рэймонд? Чем обязан такому приятному сюрпризу?  
— Твой информатор. Мне нужны его имя, адрес...  
— И видимо яйца, — закончил за Рэя Флэтчер с кислым лицом. — Извини, дорогуша, но у меня ещё остались принципы и даже твоей прекрасной заднице их не сломать.  
— Не знаю, что ты принимаешь за «принципы», потому что их у тебя точно нет. Имя и адрес, Флэтчер. ЖИВО! — Флэтчер на этот грозный рык только прищурился и закусил щеку.  
— Как насчёт такого расклада, любовь моя: я знаю, где он сегодня будет, поэтому почему бы нам просто не пойти туда и не встретится с ним на, так сказать, нейтральной территории?  
Предложение попахивало дурно. Играть сегодня в игры не хотелось, как и не хотелось выбивать имя и адрес из Флэтчера вместе с зубами.  
— Ладно, — после долгой паузы ответил Рэй и протиснулся в квартиру: — давай, надевай свои узенькие штанишки и вперёд.  
— О, Рэймонд, ради тебя я надену свои самые узкие штанишки.  
Вечер обещал быть долгим. И очень радужным.  
Рэй смотрел на светящуюся надпись «Village soho» в окружении радужных флажков и думал о том, что в этот паб он больше не придёт, зная, что там периодически зависает Флэтчер.   
Народа внутри паба было слишком много, хотя ничего удивительного для субботнего вечера. К барной стойке пришлось почти протискиваться. Каждый раз, сталкиваясь с кем-нибудь, Рэй шумно вздыхал, ещё чуть-чуть и он начал бы скрипеть зубами. Флэтчер же напротив расцветал, стоило с кем-нибудь столкнуться, он подмигивал и делал комплименты.  
— Два мартини пожалуйста. Я угощаю! — с елейной улыбкой сказал Флэтчер. Рэй на это лишь дёрнул бровью.  
— Где твой человек, Флэтчер? Я сюда не коктейли пить пришёл.  
— Если его здесь нет, значит скоро будет. Я ему не мамочка, чтобы по минутам отслеживать. Ох, добрый вечер, прекрасное виденье, — внимание Флэтчера быстро переключилось на смазливого парня слева от них.  
У Флэтчера непередаваемо хорошо получалось быть обольстительным, когда надо, и так же хорошо получалось играть «дурачка». Старая расчётливая крыса. Всегда делал вид будто полностью поглощён пустой беседой, а сам в это время замечал и запоминал всё, что можно будет потом использовать. Да, поводок был хорошей идей, хоть и хлопотной.  
На третьей порции мартини Флэтчер наконец-то произнёс:  
— О, вот и Альфред! — он перевёл немного мутный взгляд на бокал Рэя. — Ты не выпил.  
— Я на работе.  
— Жаль тебя... - Флэтчер подцепил бокал Рэя и щедро отпил: - ну, пойдём знакомиться!  
Они двинулись в сторону мягких диванов. В пабе сменилось освещение, люди стали более плавными в своих движениях, музыка набирала громкость. Кажется, на барную стойку готовился подняться гоу-гоу танцор в масле и блёстках.  
— Алфи! — радостно прокричал Флэтчер.  
— Питер, иди сюда, развратник! — это однозначно было объятие если уж не хороших знакомых, так двух плетущих интриги змей: — Ты сегодня с компанией, я смотрю. Привет, красавчик! — Рэй был не впечатлён.   
— Время поговорить о бизнесе, Альфред, — благодушная улыбка слетела с лица Алфи, стоило только моргнуть. Флэтчер раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Какой же ты нудный, дорогуша. Алфи, расслабь свои лицевые мышцы, — Флэтчер скользнул за столик: — видишь ли, мой дорогой друг, эта бородатая колючка, вроде как мой наниматель и ему позарез необходимо с тобой поболтать. Ужасно невоспитанно с моей стороны, но согласись, как я мог такой красоте отказать? — всё время, что Флэтчер приседал Алфи на уши, тот неотрывно смотрел на Рэя.   
— Что ж, если господин наниматель так хотел встречи, я уделю пару минут своего времени, — какая щедрость.  
— Ну вот и замечательно, — усмехнулся Рэй и сел напротив Альфреда. Из-за освещения его нос казался длиннее, глаза почти чёрными, а рот напоминал кривую линию. Уголки губ опустились и не планировали возвращаться в подобие улыбки, видимо до тех пор, пока Рэймонд со своими делами не съебётся куда подальше.  
— Итак, мистер…  
— Смит.  
— Мистер Смит, чем обязан?  
— Информация, которую ты передал Флэтчеру, оказалась неполной. Не критично, но неприятно, — Альфред смотрел на него со выражением «И? Что?». После всей той истории с продажей бизнеса и смертельно-неудачным падением Аслана-младшего, они решили, что неплохо было бы следить за всеми, кто так или иначе участвовал в этой истории: — И тем не менее это могло стоить нам больших расходов.  
— Русские в последнее время осторожны, немного можно узнать просто сидя в кустах с ебически огромным фотоаппаратом.   
— Немного можно узнать или не всем поделиться? — наклонив голову, уточнил Рэй. На губах Алфи появилась ухмылка, он понял на что намекал Рэймонд.   
— Не в моих интересах что-то утаивать, мистер Смит, предпочитаю вести чистый бизнес. — Альфред откинулся на диван: — Всё, за что заплатили - всё ваше, мне лишняя головная боль ни к чему. Я не жадный, меня устраивает моя «зарплата», она покрывает всё, что мне нужно для жизни: тёплый дом, отличную выпивку, и приятную компанию на ночь.  
Флэтчер переводил взгляд с Альфреда на Рэя. Неужели ждал, что Рэй сейчас сорвётся и начнёт угрожать Альфреду на весь паб?  
— Пусть будет так, — произнёс Рэй, дернув бровями. — Номер твой у меня есть, адрес тоже, думаю, и остальное будет не сложно узнать, — Рэй показательно повернул голову в сторону Флэтчера. Он врал, Флэтчер ничего из этого не рассказал, но Альфред об этом не знал: — Приятного вечера, господа, — и прежде чем кто-нибудь успел что-то ответить, встал и направился в сторону выхода.  
Через пару секунд его нагнал Флэтчер.  
— Не очень-то красиво, Рэймонд, выставлять меня крысой, — пьяный взгляд Флэтчера испарился как небывало: — ты можешь удивится, но дружбой с Альфредом я дорожу, не пытайся обставить всё так, будто я выдал тебе его вместе с яйцами.  
— Напомнить тебе, как ты продал нас русским, а, Флэтчер? Кто ещё кого крысой выставляет? — Флэтчер поморщился как от зубной боли. — Съеби уже, будь добр.  
— Вечно ты такой, Рэймонд: и кончить не дашь, и за такси не заплатишь.  
— Всего хорошего, Флэтчер.   
Рэй стряхнул с рукавов невидимую пыль и поспешил удалиться. Но уже почти у выхода он столкнулся нос к носу с чем-то подозрительно клетчатым.  
— Ой, мистер Смит! — радостно выкрикнул Мэл: — вот это встреча!  
— А вы что здесь забыли? - удивился Рэй.   
— У нашего кореша муки самоопределения, мы решили его поддержать! — радостно поведал Праймтайм.  
— Ага, тем более место, говорят, классное, выпивка хорошая, — добавил Эрни.  
— А Тренер в курсе? — спросил Рэй и сам не понял зачем.  
— Что выпивка хорошая?  
— Что мы здесь?  
— Что Бенни подумывает перейти на сосиски с яйцами? — одновременно выпалили Карапузы.  
Рэй сделал неопределённый жест рукой и решил не отвечать. Взгляд снова вернулся к информатору Флэтчера, тот активно подкатывал яйца к субтильному юноше.   
Лицо Рэя видимо сделалось совсем кислым, потому что один из Карапузов произнёс:   
— Хотите выпить?  
Выпить хотелось. Хотелось ужраться и забыть о работе и всему к ней прилагающемуся хотя бы на вечер. Но Рэй, как ответственный человек, решил выпить парочку коктейлей и остаться в сознании. Коктейли решили иначе.  
*  
Вот она. Точка невозврата была найдена. После этого мозг помнил всё отдельными моментами. Играть в догонялки с собственной памятью надоело.  
«Ну держитесь, припиздёныши» — подумал Рэймонд. Смс явно прислал кто-то из Карапузов. Рэй набрал номер и нажал вызов.  
— Босс, я почти у вас!   
— Банни?  
— Пять минут, я уже поворачиваю на вашу улицу, — сказал Банни и сбросил вызов. Этого Рэй не ожидал.  
Через пять минут Банни действительно оказался на пороге его дома с плащом Рэя в руках. Рэй укоризненно посмотрел на вешалку в коридоре. Скорее всего плащ попал к Банни примерно в тот же момент, когда у Рэя появилась эта толстовка. Он снова оттянул её за резинку и посмотрел на глупую надпись.   
— Почему у тебя мой плащ? — Рэй решил начать с простого.  
— Э-э-э... потому что его ещё можно было спасти? — ответил спокойно Банни, на его лице начало проступать понимание.  
— А номер у тебя почему новый?  
— Потому что мою симку спасти уже было нельзя.  
Эту информацию стоило обдумать. Рэй отступил от порога, кивком приглашая Банни войти.  
Они сразу же прошли на кухню, Рэй поставил чайник, Банни сидел за столом с тем же невозмутимым лицом что и всегда.  
— Так в какой момент ночи говоришь ты приехал? — решил перейти сразу к делу Рэй.  
— Где-то в пол второго, в два? - Банни потёр подбородок, вспоминая.  
— В гей-клуб?  
— М-м-м, не-е-ет. Я подъехал уже на вечеринку в Балли Баллерсон, — поведал Банни, потом посмотрел на Рэя и улыбнулся: - было весело.  
Рэй посмотрел на свой замотанный лейкопластырем палец. Хотелось спросить: кому конкретно было весело? Он разлил чай по чашкам и поставил на стол.   
— Так значит Баллерсон?  
— Ага, тот, что с бассейном с шарами. Признаюсь, я был удивлён, когда мне позвонил Тренер, — Банни отпил чай и продолжил: — знаю, Вы могли бы просто вызвать такси, но чёрт знает, мне показалось это отличным поводом развеяться.   
Рэй понятливо кивнул. Под спокойным взглядом Банни мозг решил выдать Рэю ещё одну порцию воспоминаний. То, что в них отсутствовала часть о том, как Рэй с Карапузами переместился из одной части Сохо в другую, Рэя немного беспокоило. Зато присутствовала другая часть.  
Та, где Рэй стоял, прислонившись к красочной стене бара, вещая Карапузам радужные истины.  
*  
— Если хочешь определиться любишь ты хуи или нет, не обязательно идти в гей-клуб, — сказал Рэй и затянулся сигаретой.  
— Разве? — с сомнением протянул Бенни.   
— Идти в гей-клуб надо тогда, когда уже определился с любовью к хуям, — Карапузы понятливо закивали.  
— А как тогда с ней определиться? — снова уточнил Бенни.  
— Да господи боже, ты просто смотришь однажды на мужика и понимаешь: Вот! Его хочу! — махнул в пространство зажатой в пальцах сигаретой Рэй.  
Именно в этот момент там решил материализоваться очень хмурый Тренер. Карапузы подобрались. Рэй нахмурился.  
— Тренер.  
— Рэй.  
Немая сцена продолжалась минуты две, прежде чем Тренер как-то обреченно вздохнул, достал телефон и повернул его экраном к Рэю. На экране была фотка корчащих рожи Карапузов, а прямо центре в этой клетчатой компании был Рэй, показывающий камере язык. Вверху стояла метка [Ballie Ballerson Soho], Рэй оглянулся. Именно это и было написано на вывеске. Чудно.  
— Я позвонил твоему коллеге, — сказал Тренер, убирая телефон в карман. Рэй поднял одну бровь: — Охраннику? — к первой брови присоединилась вторая: — Банни.  
— Банни? Есть какая-то причина зачем мне нужен Банни?  
Тренер выгнул брови и выразительно посмотрел на Карапузов. Этот взгляд мог значить как «их кто-то должен уберечь от тебя», так и «тебя кто-то должен уберечь ОТ НИХ».   
— Мне показалось было бы не лишним, если бы кто-то отвёз домой и тебя.  
— Есть такая потрясающая вещь как такси, Тренер, — Рэй затушил сигарету и убрал руки в карманы брюк. Это была неудачная идея никак не помогавшая равновесию.   
— Такси? Что это? Никогда не слышал, — если бы Тренер был подростком, он обязательно показал бы язык, подумал Рэй. — Так, теперь вы! — обратился Тренер к Карапузам, — соревнования на неделе, вам надо хорошо высыпаться и быть готовыми.  
— Но ведь суббота! — начал первым ныть Эрни.  
— Да, и бои только со среды…  
— Мы же не будем ужираться…  
— У нас басик с шарами забронен…  
— Может, вы с нами потусите? — предложил Праймтайм. Все с интересом посмотрели на него. — Тип, проследите, чтобы спокойнее было, ну!  
— Конечно, ведь это моё главное стремление в карьере тренера, — Карапузы поникли. — Ладно, дождёмся Банни и заходим в ваше царство шаров.  
Банни долго ждать не пришлось. Видимо, он оставил машину где-то за поворотом, потому что к их тартановой, за исключением Рэя, компании он подошёл на своих двоих.   
— Босс, Тренер, малышня! — поприветствовал всех Банни.  
— Надеюсь, мы не оторвали тебя от приятного времяпрепровождения дома. — уточнил Рэй.  
— Не, я был неподалёку, — тот пожал плечами, и стал с интересом разглядывать розовую стену бара. Рэй подумал, что даже если на самом деле Банни подняли из тёплой постели, вряд ли бы он об этом сказал.  
— Окей, чего застыли? Шевелитесь, — похлопал в ладоши Рэй, всех подгоняя. Карапузы, издав радостный клич и победно вскинув руки, запихнулись в бар. Тренер, придерживая открытую дверь, пропустил Рэймонда вперед. Стоило зайти, яркое освещение бара ударило по глазам. Вход встретил неоновым знаком «Ну, понеслось...»  
Действительно.  
*  
Рэй вынырнул из воспоминаний и поднял взгляд на Банни. Тот спокойно пил свой чай, ожидая, когда Рэй соизволит о нём вспомнить.  
— Я так предполагаю, приехал ты не только чтобы привезти мне плащ?  
— Дела не ждут, так? — широко улыбнулся Банни. — Тут новая информация по китайцам. Мистер Пирсон сказал забросить её сначала Вам, — он как фокусник достал из внутреннего кармана куртки конверт формата А5 и флэшку.  
— Спасибо, Банни.  
— Не вопрос, если больше никаких поручений, то я бы… — Банни неловко кивнул в сторону выхода. Как он выглядел таким свежим и отдохнувшим для Рэя было загадкой. Наверное, дело в спорте. И в том, что вчера в отличии от Рэя, Банни не влил себя неизвестное количество коктейлей в гей-клубе, шлифанув поверх ещё парочкой в баре.   
Желудок сделал кульбит и присосался к позвоночнику. Стоило поесть.   
— В порядке?  
— Да. Ничего, что нельзя поправить крепким кофе, обедом и ванной.  
— Барри Вайт и старый добрый пятьдесят на пятьдесят? — улыбнулся Банни. Рэй дёрнул бровями. Смотря на открытую улыбку Банни, Рэй вспомнил остаток ночи, и собственно ответы на все утренние вопросы.  
— Похоже, я разрушил твою ночь с той прекрасной Леди?  
— Не волнуйтесь, Босс, она оставила мне свой номер. Хорошего вечера.  
— До завтра! — провожать Банни никогда не требовалось.  
Желудок снова заурчал. Рэй принял это за призыв к действию и направился к холодильнику.  
Там, среди четко разложенных продуктов, стоял молочный коктейль в картонном стакане с жёлтой буквой «М». Вчерашняя ночь была насыщенной.  
Рэй вытащил стакан и, поставив на кухонный остров, принялся на него медитировать. Таблетки подействовали, так что к лёгкому чувству стыда больше не примешивалась головная боль.   
Рэй прикрыл глаза.  
*  
Как только они зашли в зал бара, Карапузы тут же унеслись в направлении бассейна, а Банни решил осмотреться. Рэй на это только пожал плечами, они вроде договорились, что просто «тусили» вместе, работа окончена, никто никого не нянчил. Кроме Тренера. Который остался рядом с Рэем и хмурил брови.  
— Не помню, чтобы ты был таким угрюмым, когда мы вместе работали над «делом Дэйва и Флэтчера».  
— Я пытался искрящимся позитивом перебить всю тяжесть ситуации, — впервые за вечер улыбнулся Тренер и выставил вперед руку, чем предупредил себя, и Рэя в том числе, от столкновения с группой решивших «сдать назад» людей.  
Наконец они нашли два свободных места у бара. Оперевшись о стойку, Рэй помахал бармену, тот кивнул и пальцами показал «семь минут». Рэй пододвинул к себе барную карту.  
— Ты в курсе, что твои парни — великовозрастные лбы и вполне могут сами нести за себя ответственность и решать свои проблемы?  
— Да и пару месяцев назад они просто охуенно их нарешали, до сих пор кушаем, — выдохнул Тренер и приподняв очки, потёр глаза.  
Возможно, сочетание алкоголя и усталости было не лучшей идеей в тот вечер, что поделать, у Рэя тоже бывают не лучшие идеи, потому что он произнёс вслух то, о чём даже не успел подумать.  
— Мне не нравятся твои очки, — брови Тренера взлетели вверх, видимо в попытке соединится с вдовьим мыском. Рэй решил, что останавливаться поздно. — Нет, правда? они ужасны. Они тебе, конечно, очень идут…  
— Спорный вышел комплимент.  
— Где ты вообще их достал? — улыбнулся Рэй. Тренер прищурился, потом наклонился чуть ближе и вкрадчиво сказал.  
— Просто я спецагент и это моя маскировка.  
— Ладно, ноль-ноль-тренер, и какое задание?  
— Мы находим талантливых и выносливых ребят, подвергаем их ряду тестов на стрессоустойчивость, командную работу, физическую подготовку, лояльность, попутно лепим из них леди и джентльменов. Потом выдаём им пушки, костюмчики, очки и отправляем работать на благо короны.  
— Точно, а главный у вас Майкл Кейн. Я смотрел этот фильм, Тренер.  
Напряжение окончательно сошло на нет. Даже плечи Тренера заметно расслабились.   
— Что для вас, джентльмены? — с улыбкой спросил плавно подошедший бармен.  
— Я буду Олд Фэшен, — без запинки произнёс Рэй, просматривая барную карту. Взгляд зацепился за название: — а моему хмурому другу вот это.  
Тренер вытянул шею в попытке увидеть, куда именно Рэй тыкал в меню, но безуспешно.  
— И бутылку воды, пожалуйста!   
Бармен щёлкнул пальцами и, поставив воду перед Тренером, принялся смешивать их коктейли.  
Рэй, давно не бывал на таких вечеринках, пальцы постукивали по стойке в такт музыке, голове было легко, яркие цвета клуба возникали всполохами под веками, стоило только прикрыть глаза. Рэю казалось он отключился, пока перед ним на стойке не возник стакан.   
— Ваш Олд Фэшен и ваш Порнстар Мартини, — бармен придвинул к Тренеру коктейльный бокал на высокой ножке.  
— Очень смешно, Рэй.  
— Ты сам виноват, то видео с Дэйвом до сих пор мучает меня в кошмарах, — уголки губ Тренера дёрнулись в намёке на улыбку. Тренер отпил из своего бокала и его брови сложились очаровательным домиком.  
— Не вкусно?  
— Сладкая водка.  
Коктейль Рэя же помимо знакомого вкуса, отдавал чем-то пряным, явно добавленный имбирь пощипывал язык. Возможно, сознание Рэя опять куда-то уплыло, потому что он не заметил, как допил свой стакан. Бокал Тренера тоже был пуст. Рэй кивнул бармену «повторить», Тренер же заказал безалкогольный Мохито.  
— Ску-ко-та, — по слогам произнес Рэй и обвёл глазами бар.  
В другой стороне барной стойки, Банни, кажется, нашёл себе леди на эту ночь. Они выглядели довольно забавно рядом: огромный Банни в классическом костюме и невысокая брюнетка в ярком платье в пайетках. Рэй почувствовал на себе взгляд и посмотрел правее. Так и есть, на него с легкой улыбкой смотрел мужчина средних лет. Ничего интересного, голубая рубашка, наброшенный на плечи пуловер, светлое лицо, уложенные волосы - среднестатистический Оксфорд. Рэй беглым взглядом окинул остальную компанию, тоже самое, и скучающе посмотрел на неоновую вывеску прямо над ними. Та предлагала «Влезть по самые шары». Рэй усмехнулся.  
— Как думаешь, в бассейнах с шарами ссут также активно, как в обычных?  
— Что? — вопрос застал Тренера врасплох.  
— В бассейнах. С шарами. Ссут... — начал повторять по словам Рэй.  
— Да, я тебя понял, — перебил Тренер: — нет, не думаю. В любом случае, надеюсь, они их дезинфицируют. Было бы грустно заработать венерическое, просто занырнув в бассейн с шарикам.  
Рэй рассмеялся. По мнению пьяного Рэя Тренер был забавный. По мнению трезвого в общем-то тоже. Он посмотрел на неоновые блики на стёклах очков Тренера и мысль ускользнула. Что он хотел ответить? Что-то остроумное. Рэй перевёл взгляд на свой стакан.  
— Надо выведать у бармена рецепт этого коктейля.  
— Забить название в гугл уже не вариант?  
— Я знаю как приготовить Олд Фешен, мне интересно как приготовлен именно этот, — вздохнул Рэй, кажется, это была стадия опьянения «дай мне то, что я хочу и я не прострелю тебе колено».  
— Уверен, у них чёткая политика неразглашения оригинальных рецептов, — Рэй в ответ лишь фыркнул и как-то особенно медленно моргнул. — Рэй? По-моему ты засыпаешь.  
— Это значит, что мне стоит пойти умыться, — нахмурившись произнёс Рэй.  
Он слез со стула, едва не запнувшись, если бы Тренер вовремя не придержал его за локоть, и направился в туалетную комнату.  
По сравнению с другими барами, в этом освещение в туалете было полноценным. Видимо владельцы не хотели чтобы гости промахивались мимо унитаза. Рэй зажмурился, дал глазам привыкнуть и прошёл в кабинку.  
«Не засни над толчком» - строго сказал он себе. Видимо внутренний голос ещё действовал, потому что Рэй справился и не отрубился с членом в руке.  
Выходя из кабинки он почти столкнулся с «Оксфордом».  
— Привет. — улыбнулся мужчина. Рэй оставил эту реплику без внимания. Не очень хочется здороваться с человеком, который вместо того чтобы выбрать любую свободную кабинку, ломится в твою.  
Рэй подошёл к раковине, краем глаза следя за «новым знакомым», тот бросил в свою очередь ещё один взгляд на Рэя и скрылся за дверью. Тщательно вымыв руки и умыв лицо холодной водой, Рэй вернулся в зал.  
Тренер уже допил свой Мохито и кружил по стакану трубочкой кусочки льда.   
— Для пьяного у тебя вполне ровная походка и невозмутимое лицо.  
— Спасибо, я тренировался годами. — Рэй залез на стул и задумчиво посмотрел на свой стакан: «Допить и заказать ещё или хватит?». За него решил Тренер. Он поддёрнул рукав и посмотрел на часы.   
— Два часа прошло, пойду заберу детей из детской комнаты, — Тренер подвинул Рэю ранее заказанную бутылку воды — Вот. Пей воду и никуда не уходи.  
— Да, папочка, — не удержался Рэй. В ответ Тренер как-то странно на него посмотрел.   
Стоило Тренеру уйти, как на его место приземлился тот самый «Оксфорд».  
— Ты смотрел на меня, — с наглой улыбкой поведал мужчина. «Ну охуеть теперь» — подумал Рэймонд и нервно моргнул.  
— Я Уилл, — снова начал диалог “Оксфорд” и не давая времени ответить, предложил. — Давай, я тебя угощу?  
Рэй вместо ответа указал на свой наполовину полный стакан. В этот же момент взявшийся как из ниоткуда бармен поставил перед ними две клубничные Маргариты. Рэй перевёл взгляд с бокалов на собеседника.  
— Мне кажется, твоя компания сидит чуть подальше, — спокойно начал Рэй.   
— Не будь таким, я видел как ты умеешь улыбаться, — подмигнул Уилл. Это начинало раздражать. — По-моему, мы вполне могли бы узнать друг друга поближе. — Уилл положил свою руку Рэю на колено, чуть сжав, он двинул ей вверх по бедру до самого конца.   
То, что произошло дальше, Рэй мог назвать проявлением чистой агрессии. Ярость, подстёгиваемая алкоголем, вырвалась наружу и не оставила возможности решить всё миром.   
Рэй сам и не понял сначала, что произошло, очнулся, когда его рука с зажатым в ней стаканом соприкоснулась с головой Уилла. Стаканы были дерьмовые, об этом говорили осыпающиеся на пол осколки. Рэй почувствовал, как большой палец засаднило.  
— Какого хрена, мужик?! — Рэй ожидал удара в челюсть, но никак не летящей в него маргариты.   
— Это шерстяной жилет. — как-то обречённо произнес Рэй. С другого конца барной стойки на помощь Уиллу спешили его приятели. За спиной, как по волшебству, появился Банни.   
— Давайте уладим всё мирно. Нам всем надо успокоиться — Он поднял ладони в мирном жесте.  
— Я тебе сейчас так успокоюсь, мужик! — очевидно, не один Рэй выпил в тот вечер лишнего, потому что именно Банни должен был быть главной причиной для оппонента не лезть в драку. Но парни решили, что шесть против двух хороший для них расклад.   
Кажется Уилл окончательно отошёл от удара стаканом, потому что он с криком «Ах ты, сука!» налетел на Рэя.  
— Вызовите охрану! — раздалось откуда слева.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мэм, мы разберёмся, — голос Праймтайма Рэй уже расслышал сквозь шум в ушах. Наверное стоило записаться на бокс, потому что вся нервная нерастраченная энергия выплёскивалась сейчас на бедолагу Уилла, через кулаки Рэя. Карапузы с Тренером в этот момент очень удачно винтили других ребят, Банни пытался оттщатить Рэя от Уилла.  
В какой именно момент кто-то схватил бутылку шампанского и от души приложил её об стойку, Рэй уже плохо помнил. Зато помнил крик Тренера.  
— Если ты собирался ей кого-то пырнуть, то я тебе кулак в жопу запихаю!   
Кто в итоге их вытолкал на улицу было не понятно, возможно, это был Тренер, оравший как банши. Рэй пытался вернуть фокус внимания, получалось хуёво. В крови всё ещё бурлила энергия, хотелось кого-нибудь отпинать. Но вторая сторона конфликта как-то очень быстро съебалась в рассвет, не переставая при этом выкрикивать оскорбления. Карапузы, впрочем, не отставали и посылали мудаков на «самый большой и толстый хуй». Возле входа в бар, очень серьёзный Банни разбирался с охраной, щедро отстёгивая «за причинённые неудобства».  
— Кажется с ролью няньки я сегодня проебался, — изрёк Тренер, выглядел он при этом не сильно разочарованным. Когда он упаковывал дружков-мудозвонов Уилла в общем-то тоже. — У меня в машине есть вода... и сменная одежда, нам всем не мешало бы привести себя в порядок.  
— Отличное предложение, — поддержал подошедший Банни.  
— Всё улажено?  
— Да, порядок.  
Они двинулись к машине Тренера, припаркованной на углу с Ноэл-стрит, Карапузы, на оставшемся после «драки» запале, продолжали нетерпеливо подпрыгивать и махать руками.  
А вот у Рэя энергия начала падать. Он осмотрелся. Утро только начиналось. Далеко на границе горизонта солнце окрашивало ночное небо в розовые оттенки, воздух наполнялся утренней свежестью, по улице уже ездили одинокие автомобили.  
— Тебе надо умыться, давай я полью на руки, — отвлёк голос Тренера. Рэй снял очки, их тут же перехватил Банни.  
— У меня есть салфетки.  
«Боже, Банни, ты просто фея-крёстная» — подумал Рэй. Он сложил руки лодочкой и вспомнил про саднящий палец. Блядство. Тренер щедро плеснул воды Рэю на руки. Кое-как умывшись, Рэй принялся осматривать себя: расстёгнутый плащ почти не пострадал, а вот на рубашке и жилетке красовались пятна от брызг шампанского и один большой росчерк пролитой на него клубничной маргариты. Как будто он был героем трэшового фильма, который только что вскрыл кому-то голову. Если бы конечно у этого кого-то было фруктовое смузи вместо мозгов. Пахло слишком сладко, захотелось есть. Рэй вспомнил, что где-то недалеко был Макдональдс. Ужасный выбор для Рэя, но прекрасный для воскресного утра, после ночного алкогольного тура. Повернувшись всем корпусом он двинулся к намеченной цели. Где-то позади Банни сокрушался о залитом шампанским телефоне.  
— Ой, Рэй! Куда это ты собрался? — Рэй упрямо молчал и шёл только вперёд. — Да ёбаный стыд, парни, стойте на месте.  
— Мистер Смит, а вы куда? — кажется, его нагоняло стадо неразумных лабрадоров.  
— Я иду навернуть картонных бургеров, — ответил Рэй со всей серьёзностью.  
— Тренер, я бы тоже поел.  
— И я! — вторил строй неровных голосов. Послышался усталый вздох. Боковым зрением Рэй увидел бодро шагающего Банни. Как он не валился с ног было непонятно.  
Ближайший открытый в это время Макдональдс был на Лестер Сквер, но что такое пятнадцать минут ходьбы, для начинающих отходить от опьянения мужиков.  
Несмотря на раннее утро — всё ещё ночь, — в Макдональде уже были люди. Они сонными одиночками сидели в разных углах зала и пользовались благами бесплатного вай-фая.   
Рэй качнулся с пятки на носок и уже собрался прошествовать к кассам, когда его за плечо мягко удержал Тренер.   
— Понимаю, что с Банни нас вряд ли кто-то осмелится попросить уйти, но давай всё же тебя переоденем? — взгляд Рэя упал на руки Тренера. Надеть чужую толстовку или остаться благоухать пролитым алкоголем? Рэй без слов потянул Тренера к туалетам.  
В туалетной комнате оказалось на удивление чисто. Рэй ещё раз умылся, и принялся развязывать галстук, и в итоге на нём и запутался, руки устали и отказывались выполнять простейшие действия. Или перегруженный мозг просто посылал не те сигналы.  
— Так, ладно, дай мне тебе помочь, — Тренер закинул толстовку себе на плечо и потянулся к жилетке. — Ты не против?  
Рэй в ответ просто качнул головой.   
— Ладно… отлично, — как-то неловко обозначил Тренер и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы. Пуговиц было много. Кажется, Рэй снова выключился, почувствовал только, как рубашку потянули из джинс. Он открыл глаза: — Я расстегну манжеты и тебе надо... снять вещи с плеч.  
Отлично. Тренер говорил — Рэй делал.   
— Так, теперь голову наклони. Замечательно! — Тренер натянул на Рэя свою толстовку, выпутав из ворота его очки и уши, и помог просунуть руки в рукава. — Ну вот и всё! Хотя погоди, у меня тут… — полез он в карман.  
Рэй ожидал чего угодно, но не детского пластыря с черепами, который теперь украшал его палец. Это было странно. Рэй в туалете макдака, с начинающимся похмельем, желанием вымереть, дурацким лейкопластырем на пальце и в чужой толстовке, надпись на которой говорила «Не читай эту надпись» и следом мелким шрифтом называла прочитавшего «маленьким бунтарём».  
— Ну что, насмотрелся на себя? Пойдём! — Тренер подхватил вещи Рэя.  
— Всё остальное можешь смело выкинуть в мусорку, — сказал Рэй и забрал у него из рук свой плащ.  
Когда они вышли из туалета, Банни уже дожевывал цезарь-ролл, Джим как-то обречённо тянул кока-колу, Бенни немного сонно макал картошку в мороженое, а Праймтайм, Эрни и Мэл беззаботно дрыхли на диванчике одной большой кучкой.  
— Ваш макчикен и молочный коктейль, Босс! — Банни придвинул поднос Рэю, как только он не очень грациозно приземлился на диван. Перед Тренером Банни поставил стакан с кофе.  
Макчикен был всё таким же, каким Рей его помнил с подростковых лет: с лезущим из всех мест майонезом и не имеющим ничего общего с курицей.  
— Какие дальнейшие планы? — Рэй взял в рот соломинку. Молочный коктейль тянулся с трудом, стакан холодил руки.  
— Дальнейшие планы поехать домой и лечь спать, как тебе такое? — на словах «лечь спать» Рэю совсем как-то поплохело. Он сложил руки на столе и уткнулся в них лбом.  
*  
Скорее всего в этот момент он вырубился окончательно, думать о том, как его дотащили до кэба не хотелось. Скорее всего до дома с ним доехал Банни, он же забрал плащ, чтобы по пути закинуть в химчистку. Или нет?  
Рэй стоял согнувшись возле кухонного острова, положив голову на сложенные руки, точно так же как ночью в Макдаке, но воспоминания больше не приходили.  
— Ну и ладно, — произнёс вслух Рэй, подхватил картонный стакан и, вылив содержимое в раковину, выкинул его в мусорку.  
Подумав ещё немного Рэй взял телефон и набрал Тренера. Тот ответил после трех гудков.  
— Рэй.  
— Тренер.  
— Звучишь вполне как живой, — было слышно, что Тренер улыбался.  
— Кажется, я тебе должен вернуть тебе толстовку, — начал Рэй: — как насчёт кофе завтра днём? — на том конце Тренер молчал.  
— Завтра днём у младших ребят показательные, — наконец произнес он.  
— Значит, предлагаешь мне не строить невъебенно злодейские планы? — вспомнил Рэй недавнюю фразу.  
— Предлагаю тебе прийти за них поболеть.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> часть состоит из непозволительно большого числа диалогов, любви к омп и не стремительных сюжетных поворотов (вообще без поворотов если честно)

Машина тряслась как проклятая, собирая все кочки на широкой необкатанной деревенской дороге.  
— А что если нас наебут?  
— Это как?   
— Ну подсунут например козье дерьмо вместо коровьего?  
— Тогда хорошо, что с нами Джим и его опыт деревенской жизни.  
— Парни, вы извините, но не надо жить пятнадцать лет в деревне, чтобы отличать козье дерьмо от коровьего!  
— Это точно, всем известно что коровы срут лепёхами, а козы шариками, как несквик.  
— Я больше не ем этот ебучий несквик.  
— Ладно, пусть не козье, но вдруг они нам собачье говно подсунут.  
— Бляха, Бенни заебал, да не спутаешь ты коровье говно ни с чем.  
— Кстати про коровье дерьмо, а вы в деревне играли в игру «раскрути лепёху на лопате»?  
— Праймтайм, завали. Харэ про говно разговаривать. Господи, что ж за срань.  
— Что, не думали мужики, что работа для Микки Пирсона будет включать в себя поездочку за удобрениями?  
— Да уж, в следующий раз, когда Смит приедет с новостями про «грязное дельце», я себе ногу сломаю.  
Ногу ломать конечно же Эрни бы не стал, но хорошенько подготовился, прикупив защитный костюм на все случаи жизни.  
Человеком, у которого по поручению Смита (см. Микки Пирсона) надо было забрать высокоэкологичный навоз, оказался среднестатистический дед, насмешливо цыкнувший на прикид карапузов.  
— Хороша молодёжь, говно месить в белых кроссовочках приезжает.  
— Э, старый, нам сказали только забрать и доставить, упаковка и погрузка в прайс не входили! — тут же выпрыгнул вперед Праймтайм. Вообще про то, в каком виде и кто это говно будет складывать речи не было. Смит просто сказал: надо забрать удобрения, быстро, чётко и никакого криминала. И впихнул им в руки конверт и накладную. Это уже потом они в накладной вычитали, что забирают «высокоэкологичное удобрение (коровий навоз)». Как вычитали, так и решили, что обозначат себя курьерами, отвези-привези, грузовые работы — только если совсем поставщик закозлится.   
Дед козлиться не стал и позвал то ли внуков, то ли ошивающихся у фермы дауншифтеров. Ребята были колоритные, что-то среднее между гопотой и хипстерами. Один из них явно был цыган, Эрни определил это по тому, как они со знанием дела и с каким-то особым кивком пожали с Праймтаймом друг другу руки. Хотя Эрни считал цыганом чуть ли ни каждого знакомого Праймтайма, с которым не был знаком сам. За что справедливо получал кулаком в плечо и усталое «да не цыган он, заебал».  
— Товар-то смотреть будете? — прокряхтел дед, забирая у Эрни конверт и пряча его во внутренний карман куртки.  
— Ну показывай, давай.  
Дед ловко развязал холщовый мешок и довольно посмотрел на карапузов.  
— От оно, коровки мои настарались!   
— А чего оно такое... сухое? Этот ж какая-то хрень. Как им удобрять?  
— Да ёбаный стыд, Бенни, оно таким и должно быть. Закидываешь это всё в бочку — заливаешь водой и получаешь удобрение. Скажи спасибо, что мы его сухим повезём, а то бы провоняли так, что месяц не отмылись бы.  
— Ладно, отличное... говно. Грузите в фургон — кивнул Эрни. Дед радостно свистнул парням, достал откуда-то из штанов засохшую печать, плюнул на неё и размашисто шлёпнул на накладную.  
— А вообще тут неплохо, да парни? Луга вон зелёные, овцы бегают, свежесть какая!  
— Твоя свежесть дерьмом отдаёт.  
— Вот чё ты мандишь-то всё утро, Мэл?   
— Да потому что Карэн, засранка такая, увлеклась видите ли Таро, давай говорит, братец, разложу тебе карты. Ну а чё, я же хороший старший брат, давай, говорю — ебашь. Я же думал, она мне нагадает, на своём девичьем, там встречу какую с девчулей, удачу, а она... вертеться, тебе говорит, братик, как коровьей лепёхе на лопате. А потом Смит с этим заданием своим припиздохал.  
— Ой, вы посмотрите на него, в расклад он поверил. Ну хочешь, я сейчас в шар хрустальный посмотрю и нагадаю тебе славу, девчулю и удачу до пятого колена? — покачиваясь на пятках предложил Праймтайм. Мэл картинно закатил глаза в ответ.  
— У тебя что, хрустальный шар с собой?  
— Ну он не хрустальный! — Праймтайм вытащил из кармана мутный стеклянный шарик сантиметров восемь в диаметре. — Бабка всунула неделю назад, то ли на удачу, то ли маразм её наконец-то пробил. Всё забываю выложить.  
Бабка Праймтайма была та ещё хитрая жаба, зоркая как ястреб и медленная как улитка, везде вставляла свои пять копеек, вечно делала вид, что нихуя не помнит и не слышит, и собиралась помирать перед каждым важным семейным решением. Батя Праймтайма копил на дом престарелых, хотя в тайне надеялся, что маразм взовёт к цыганским корням и однажды она уйдет вместе с табором родственников.   
— Ну, парни, фургон загружен. Вы это у мистера Смита уточните, ему поросёнок не нужон? Ну и вообще поспрашивайте там в городе у кого, сделайте старику милость. А то свинья разродилась, пёс знает что с ними делать. Ежели надо к ужину, то я привезу разделанного в лучшем виде, ну иль живого тож отдам, они ж свиньи-то умные, понимают не хуже собак!  
Так как Эрни был хорошим другом, и уже видел в глазах Праймтайма желание забрать всех имеющихся поросят и растить их не хуже детей родных, он быстро заверил старика, что они спросят и попинал парней к машине.  
— Эй, Эрн, а может ты и обратно фургон поведёшь...  
— Мэл, ты опять со своими сраными Таро начинаешь, садись за руль!  
Эрни считал, что в их случае надо думать позитивно. Да, на них висел долг перед Пирсоном за пиздецки неудачный (или крайне удачный, смотря как посмотреть) расстрел машины. Но отрабатывали они этот долг мелкими поручениями, многие из которых были либо связаны с легальным бизнесом, либо обставлены так, что комар носа не подточит.   
« — Что везете, парни? — Говно, сэр! — Езжайте, парни!».  
Так что да, главное мыслить позитивно. Они ни во что не вляпывались, нигде не фигурировали, трава колосилась, Тренер не орал.  
Мэл в очередной раз за десять минут вздохнул.  
— Чего ты там пыхтишь? — не выдержал Эрни.  
— Пытаюсь понять, правильно ли я еду, навигатор-то не работает.  
С навигатором и правда была проблема. Она называлась: нихуя не ловит в этой ёбаной глуши.  
— Просто едь, как мы ехали сюда. Выехали на колдоёбины и вдоль забора, — махнул рукой Эрни прикрывая глаза. Жопа у него стала квадратной ещё по пути сюда, так что за руль он не планировал садиться уж точно.  
— Спешу напомнить, о великий «просто едь, как ехали сюда», что всю дорогу сюда я ехал сзади и видел примерно нихуя.  
Эрни открыл глаза и вгляделся в окрестности.  
— Да бля, забор не тот!  
Из-за спинок передних кресел повысовывались остальные.  
— Забор был деревянный, разве нет?  
— Я вообще на забор не смотрел.  
— А был забор?  
— СОБАКА!!! — неожиданно выкрикнул Праймтайм, махая рукой на дорогу.  
Мэл резко крутанул руль, спасая едва различимую на пыльной дороге псину от неминуемой смерти. Фургон ухнул, подпрыгнул на обочине и влетев в высокую траву шаркнул боком об забор.  
— Ну ебен-бобен. Приехали. — убито произнёс Мэл. — Дерьмо не просыпалось?  
— Если только из меня. — глухо отозвался Бенни. — Ай, блядь.  
Парни кряхтя начали вылезать из машины.  
На двери фургона красовалась лёгкая вмятина и потертость на пол кузова, на низеньком каменном заборе поблескивали следы синей краски. Эрни пытался прикинуть, насколько дорог был тренерскому сердцу этот старенький Форд.  
Эрни всё ещё пытался мыслить позитивно.   
— А я говорил, что сегодня не мой день, а ты чё? Садись за руль, Мэл! Вот и не пизди потом, что я не предупреждал! — причитал Мэл, тыча в Эрни пальцем. — Проклятье всё же работает...  
— Какое нахер проклятье, Мэл? Тебе двенадцатилетка карты раскинула, завали. Ты себя просто программируешь! — взорвался, отличающийся спокойным темпераментом Джим.  
— А собаку я тоже запрограммировал?!  
Карапузы как один повернулись в сторону дороги. Собака продолжала лежать на боку скорбно смотря на них. Праймтайм почесав затылок пошёл её проверить, Эрни бросив ещё один грустный взгляд на фургон поспешил за ним.   
Псина практически сливалась с дорогой, если бы не зоркий Праймтайм, переехали бы они её и подумали что кочка. Она заинтересованно подняла голову и облизнула нос.  
— Ну чё? — подскочил обеспокоенный Мэл. Собака, видимо не ожидавшая такого интереса к собственной персоне, тоже встала на лапы. Возможно бедняжка упала в лужу, потому что шерсть её не выглядела свалянной, но была грязной, будто её обмакнули в грязь по самые уши. Она была не выше сорока сантиметров в холке, сквозь пыль и налипший репейник на морде был виден белый окрас. Собака довольно бодро переступала с ноги на ногу и то подходила, то отпрыгивала от Карапузов. Эрни решил, что это явный знак, что ничего не сломано, во всяком случае он на это надеялся.  
— Она выглядит довольно живенькой.   
— Слава яйцам.  
— Блядь, парни, если мы её сбили, богом клянусь…  
О чём, собственно, клялся Мэл, они не узнали, потому что он сжав кулаки что есть сил проорал в небо всё что думал об этом дне, Таро и своей несчастной судьбе.  
Праймтайму-таки удалось войти в доверие к собаке, и та позволила почесать себя по голове. Он осторожно приподнял и осмотрел оба уха, поднял её на вытянутых руках, стараясь не изгваздаться. Та на смену положения в пространстве недовольно погавкала, но продолжила вилять грязным хвостом.  
— По-моему это потеряшка. Уши чистые, вон даже не чешется. Голодная только.  
— Ну, Мэл, тащи бутерброды твой мамки, будем кормить.  
Собака заглатывала пастрами как пылесос. Карапузы смотрели на уменьшающиеся запасы еды с тоской, но воспринимали это как кармическое очищение.  
— Мы её типа… тут оставим или с собой возьмём? — по возмущению на лице Праймтайма, Эрни понял, что вопрос задавать даже не было смысла. Собака ехала с ними.  
— Я за руль не сяду, идите все в жопу, пацаны, но сегодня я пас, — предупредил Мэл.  
— Да хуй с тобой, я нас сюда привёз, я и вывезу! — гаркнул Эрни и воинственно двинулся к Форду.   
Общими усилиями фургон быстро удалось вернуть на дорогу, беглый осмотр не подтвердил никаких новых признаков поломки и Карапузы вместе с новой попутчицей двинулись вперёд. Или назад. Эрни, несмотря на первоначальную уверенность в своих силах, охренно сильно не был уверен, что они едут правильно.  
— Ну и где мы, бляха? — спросил Праймтайм, снова сидевший на пассажирском сиденье рядом с Эрни — Чё делать-то будем?  
— Чё, чё… Давай включай свой внутренний кочевнический навигатор, куда нам ехать?  
— Так, во-первых, пошёл ты нахер, во-вторых, это расизм.  
— Это не расизм, это твоё наследие.  
— Чего?  
— Ну там память поколений, улучшенное ориентирование на местности...  
— Чё ты блядь несешь… А стоп, погодь, у Тренера же всегда в бардачке карта Англии лежит! — с этими словами Праймтайм занырнул под приборную панель. Эрни молился.  
— Ну и?  
— Вот она родимая. Так, ну Лондон я вижу, вопрос в том, где сейчас мы.  
— Да сука.  
Эрни остановил фургон. Смысл колесить дальше, если не знаешь куда колесишь.   
— Так чё делать-то будем? — повторил Праймтайм  
— Уверенно ехать вперёд?   
— Найдём указатель или доедем ближайшего населённого пункта? — справедливо предложил Джим  
— Или спросим дорогу у паренька? — вклинился Бенни.  
— Какого паренька?   
Бенни кивнул в сторону дороги. Вдоль низенького деревянного забора, в направлении от фургона, пиная траву, шёл какой-то парень. Эрни завёл мотор и бодро нагнал удаляющуюся фигуру.  
— Здоров, не подскажешь, в какую сторону Лондон? — не расшаркиваясь спросил он, притормаживая.  
Парень остановился. Эрни тоже тормознул фургон и внимательно осмотрел паренька. На деревенского он тянул только пошорканной паркой, наброшенной на чистенький чёрный строгий костюм. Парень заинтересованно наклонил голову, прищурив яркие голубые глаза. Его светлые беспорядочные волосы закрывали забавно торчащие уши.   
— Вам на восток.  
— А подробнее? — высунулся из-за откатной двери фургона Джим.  
Парень хмыкнул и оскалился.  
— А подробнее, вам в обратную сторону, ребятки.  
— Можешь ткнуть в карту, где мы сейчас? — Спросил Эрни опуская стекло на полную и протягивая парню карту.  
— Вот здесь. Вам надо выехать с этой хуеплетины на нормальную дорогу и подняться до А303, а по ней прямо до Лондона.  
— Шик! — подал голос Праймтайм тут же пытаясь выхватить карту из рук Эрни — Спасибо!  
— Угу. Слушайте, а подкиньте до Хиндона?   
— Приятель, нам в другую сторону, — протянул Эрни, находя Хиндон на карте.  
— Да бросьте. Оттуда на А303 удобнее вывернуть будет!   
Эрни глянул на высунувшихся из-за двери ребят. Потом повернулся к Праймтайму. Тот пожал плечами. Чуйка Эрни сверлила висок, встреченный тип явно был хитровыебнутым.  
— За десятку? — предложил вдруг парень.  
— Пятнашку! — высунулся из окна Праймтайм, вжимая плечом Эрни в кресло и не стесняясь разглядывая паренька.  
— Тут ехать десять минут, не слишком ли дорого для деревенского убера?  
— По мне, цена справедлива. Можешь доехать до своего Хуиндона за пятнадцать фунтов в тепле и уюте, а можешь и дальше идти грязь месить. — пожал плечами Праймтайм, ещё больше высовываясь в окно и тем самым ещё сильнее прижимая Эрни.  
Парень задумчиво пожевал губу.  
— Ну хуй с ним, поехали за пятнашку, тогда довезёте меня прям до церкви Св. Джона.  
— Ты чё на свадьбу? — Пробубнил Эрни куда-то в плечо Праймтайма.  
— Почти. На похороны.  
— Зашибись. Тебя как зовут-то?  
— Том.  
— Что ж Том, добро пожаловать на борт, парни двигайтесь.  
Всё так же глядящие из-за двери Джим, Мэл и Бенни посторонились, освобождая место для Тома.  
— Так, прежде чем начнутся наши денежно-договорные отношения, что в мешках?  
— Высокоэкологичные удобрения! — ответил Праймтайм, на этот раз выглядывающий из спинок передних сидений.  
— Мм, навоз везете. Потрясающе, лучший таксик на пятнадцать фунтов, — вздохнул Том, залезая в фургон.  
— Ну всё, загрузились — двинули! — завёл мотор Эрни, тычком в плечо разворачивая Праймтайма, всё так же пялящегося на нового знакомого.  
— Ты чё?  
— Ничё. В карту давай смотри, как нам потом из Хиндона в Лондон пиздохать. — раздражённо перехватил руль Эрни.  
Праймтайм хмыкнул.  
— В Хиндоне явно сеть будет снова ловить. Там и разберёмся.  
— А что с псиной? — снова подал голос Том.  
— Мы её сбили, — убито произнёс Мэл.  
— Мы её не сбили, — тут же перебил его Джим: — мы её как бы, чуть не сбили. Так что она такая уже была.  
— А, — флегматично откликнулся Том и погладил по голове лежащую на полу фургона дворняжку. Так жалобно заскулила и потянулась вслед за рукой.  
— Её бы отмыть и к ветеринару.  
— Таков и был план, — снова оглянулся Праймтайм.  
— По-моему это спрингер-спаниель. Классная собака. У моего знакомого такая была, наркоту на раз находила... — с широкой улыбкой рассказывал Том, продолжая наглаживать уже не дворняжку, а вполне возможно породистую суку. Собака на последнюю реплику с интересном потянула носом, утыкаясь в рукав Тома. Том улыбнулся ещё шире.  
Эрни его радость не разделял. Как-то его кореш притащил домой косячок, сунул его под матрас дожидаться своего часа. Вот только его батя был фараоном и милостиво согласился на один день передержать ушедшую на пенсию ищейку. Надо ли говорить, куда эта ищейка навострила свой нос в первую очередь.   
— Чего надулся? — вырвал Эрни из потока мысли Праймтайм.  
— Ничего не надулся.  
— Надулся-надулся. Как мышь на крупу. — продолжил допытываться Праймтайм, тыча другу пальцем в ухо.  
Была у него такая дурость, пальцем во всё тыкать, особенно в Эрни. Особенно в уши.  
— Да блин и так с собакой машину помяли, теперь... время теряем. Я чувствую какую-то лажу.  
— Тебя что Мэл куснул, пока я отвернулся?  
— Ой, да иди ты.  
— Да, харэ яйца поджимать, довезём мы Смиту этот навоз, всё равно на пристани надо быть ближе к вечеру, а выехали мы с запасом, — огрызнулся порядком уставший от нудящих весь день друзей Праймтайм.  
К тому моменту, когда они доехали до церкви, собака уже перебралась с пола на колени к Тому, пачкая землёй отглаженные брюки.  
Машин у церкви было немало, от откровенно дорогих до самых простеньких, и все их обладатели сейчас собирались под крышей деревенской церквушки.  
Эрни припарковался подальше от разношёрстного ряда машин и оглянулся назад. Том продолжал наглаживать собаку и не слишком торопился покидать фургон. Когда Эрни уже собирался напомнить ему, что пора бы расплатиться и выпиздиться, услышал стук в стекло и обречённое «ёбана в рот» со стороны Праймтайма.  
Из-за стекла на него смотрело особенно недовольное лицо Рэймонда Смита.  
— Моя чуйка была права, — шикнул он в сторону Праймтайма и опустил стекло.  
— И какими-же ёбаными судьбами вы здесь?  
— Ну мы забрали груз и...  
— Привет, Рэй. — поздоровался Том вылезая из машины. — Надеюсь, Гарри уже закопали.  
— Нет, ты как раз вовремя, — медленно ответил Рэймонд, удивлённо оглядывая замеревших Карапузов, затем Тома и наконец собаку в его руках: — где ты взял собаку?  
— В машине.  
— Верни назад.  
— Они её сбили, — ответил Том, будто это объясняло всё на свете.  
— Не сбили! Мы её не сбили, — прокричал из кузова Джим.  
— Суть в том, что она не их. Я могу её оставить.  
— Не можешь. — безапелляционно сказал Рэймонд, при этом потянувшись погладить потеряшку. Собака, уже изрядно наглаженная Томом и ставшая выглядеть более довольной жизнью, потянулась к руке Рэймонда. Она уткнулась мокрым носом в ладонь и принялась радостно её обнюхивать — Верни собаку и иди в церковь, мама тебе обзвонилась.  
Том обречённо вздохнул и вернул собаку в фургон, та явно была против.  
— Кстати, я им пятнадцать фунтов должен. Они подвезли меня от Фонтхилла, — намекнул Том.  
— Что-то охуенно дорогой у тебя убер, — прокомментировал Рэймонд. Том всхрюкнул, видимо припоминая, что десять минут назад сказал примерно тоже самое, он ещё раз потянулся погладить псинку и махнув на прощание карапузам поспешил в церковь. Рэймонд достал из внутреннего кармана бумажник. Эрни хотел было сказать, «мол какие деньги, мистер Смит, не надо», но тот и сам вдруг завис и серьёзно посмотрел на парней.  
— Вы ели?   
— А что есть еда? — подал голос Бенни. Если бы Эрни мог, он бы его пнул.   
— Значит так, — начал Рэймонд, оттесняя высунувшихся было парней и заглядывая в кузов. Он бегло осмотрел мешки и кивнул сам себе: — в Лондон поедем вместе, забросим сразу удобрения на ферму. А сейчас едете вот по этому адресу, — Рэймонд положил бумажник обратно, и похлопав себя по карманам, вытащил бумагу для табака и ручку. Быстро начеркав нужный адрес, протянул бумагу Эрни: — это буквально до перекрёстка и направо до самого конца. Дом большой, не пропустите. Припаркуйтесь там где-нибудь, но не на подъездной дорожке, и ждите меня. Буду минут через 40.  
— А с едой чё? — всё-таки уточнил Бенни.  
— Там и поедите, — ответил Рэймонд и, щёлкнув пальцами и изобразив «я за вами слежу», оставил Карапузов одних.  
— Он бы, блядь, ещё на лепестке розы адрес написал, — пробубнил Мэл, выхватывая листок с адресом и вбивая его в телефон: — о, навигатор заработал, заводи тарантайку.  
— Парни, мы походу на поминки едем, — протянул Праймтайм: — давайте хоть в магазин заедем, цветы купим.  
Как оказалось, в деревушке на три улицы найти магазин было делом не самым простым.  
— У нас в деревне был овощной маркет, и маленький местный магазинчик тип с самым необходимым. Хочешь закупиться в супермаркете — пиздуй в ближайший районный центр! — вспомнил Джим.  
— Может ну их тогда, цветы эти?  
— Без цветов нельзя! — упёрся Праймтайм.  
— Может подрежем где-нибудь? — предложил Мэл и получил в ответ от Праймтайма тяжёлый взгляд из-под бровей. Таким их обычно награждал Тренер, когда они косячили, но не сильно.  
Как и говорил Джим, всё что удалось найти это маленький местный магазинчик, практически без вывески и находившийся не то в пристройке, не то даже в части дома.  
— Я быстро, — кивнул Праймтайм.  
— Орешки или снэки какие на обратный путь захвати! — бросил вдогонку Бенни: — Жрать хочется пиздец. Надеюсь Смит нас нормально покормит, а не тарталетками какими. У двоюродной бабки на похоронах было только вино и эти хуйнюшки круглые, причём с такой блевотной начинкой, что аж слёзы из глаз брызгали.  
— Ну так верно всё. На похоронах принято плакать, вот жуй и плачь!  
Праймтайм, как и обещал, вернулся быстро, в одной руке он нёс пакет с продуктами, а в другой цветок, но почему-то в горшке.  
— Смотрите, что прикупил! — радостно передавая горшок Мэлу, он достал из пакета ошейник с биркой и шампунь   
— Ну с ошейником допустим понятно, а шампунь? — деловито спросил Бенни, рассматривая ошейник. На бирке в виде сердечка витиевато было написано имя «Молли».  
— Я фонтан у магазина видел. Помоем собачатинку?  
Идея была на троечку, но жалобный взгляд собаки убедил в необходимости «осквернения» чужого фонтана.  
Фонтан был чистым и возможно был на продажу. Карапузы со знанием дела рассредоточились, Джим, Мэл и Бенни глазели в оба, чтобы их не погнали метлой, а Эрни и Праймтайм, скинув куртки, чтобы не обляпаться, с усердием намыливали послушную собаку и окунали её в воду. Чем больше грязи и мыльной пены наполняло некогда чистый фонтан, тем больше белой шерсти обнаруживалось на собаке. Наконец-то последний раз окатив собаку уже чистой водой из бутылки, Эрни выпустил её отряхнуться на газон.  
Том оказался прав, это действительно был щенок-подросток английского спрингер-спаниэля.  
Карапузы ещё пару минут поразминали ноги, поочерёдно гоняясь за собакой, которая теперь носила им гордой рыжей волшебницы — Молли, и поехали по указанному адресу.  
Дом, адрес которого им дал Смит, действительно сложно было пропустить. Вытянутый, высотой в три этажа, с массивными белыми колоннами на входной группе и ярко синей дверью. Часть его фасада заросла плющом.  
— Пиздец там убираться, — вздохнул Бенни.  
— Поверь мне, Беннито, если у тебя такой дом, то ты его не убираешь. Ты нанимаешь тех, кто его вылизывает так, что твоему анусу не снилось.  
— Интересная аналогия, знаешь, что говорил Фрейд про потаённые желания?   
— Фрейд? Да ты у нас интеллектуал, а, Джим?  
Дом был почти в конце улицы, поэтому Эрни ловко обогнул его и пристроил фургончик на пятачке между высоким забором и живой изгородью последнего домишки на этой улице.  
Смита оставалось ждать ещё минут пятнадцать.  
Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять Праймтайм вытащил гоу-про, но очень быстро отмёл идею отснять хоть что-то, поэтому он решил поучить Молли трюкам с ладошками, но та только флегматично зевнула и пошла обнюхивать кусты пионов.  
— Чё вы блядь такие варёные все? — возмутился Праймтайм, прыгая с ноги на ногу.  
— Я есть хочу, — протянул Бенни.  
— Я устал, — вздохнул Мэл.  
— Я заебался, — припечатал Джим.  
Праймтайм взглянул на Эрни.   
Эрни хотелось снова поныть про чуйку и что нехер подвозить незнакомцев, они могут оказаться родственниками совсем не добропорядочных граждан, заставляющих тебя возить говно.  
Чуйка Эрни сегодня была на высоте. Только он вспомнил про Рэймонда Смита, как к ним подъехал ставший уже таким родным, чёрный мерседес.  
Рэймонд мастерски припарковал машину в тень живой изгороди, по пути примяв боком пару пушистых бутонов роз. Он вышел из машины и недовольно посмотрел на помятые розы. Затем снова вернулся к машине, открыл водительскую дверь и достал из-под подлокотника секатор.  
Эрни надеялся, что никогда не настанет тот день, когда он узнает зачем Рэймонду Смиту в машине садовый секатор.   
Парни нервно поглядывали, как Рэймонд расправляется с помятыми полуосыпавшимися бутонами.  
— Ну что, показывайте документы и мешки, — наконец сказал он, закончив с цветами, и громко щёлкнул секатором. Эрни был не из пугливых, но мозг услужливо подкинул идеи чего можно лишится благодаря этому орудию.  
Рэймонд вдумчиво сверил накладную с грузом, пересчитал мешки.  
— Молодцы, обед заслужили, — Он вылез из кузова, отряхнулся и прошёл обратно к машине. — Пять минут, и пойдём.  
Рэймонд забросил секатор с накладной в бардачок и вытащил сигареты. Эрни тоже ещё раз проверил мешки, ну мало ли, пусть Смит видит, что они серьёзные ребята, подхватил цветок для Праймтайма, который в это время щёлкал пальцами и пытался изобразить руками горшок, закрыл фургон и включил сигналку.  
— Зачем цветок? — спросил Рэймонд, поджигая сигарету.  
— Ну тип, поминки, как без цветов.  
— В горшке?   
— У них были только такие.  
— Срезали бы по пути у кого-нибудь, — заметил Рэймонд. Мэл взглянул на Праймтайма с лицом «я же говорил».  
— Воровать цветы на поминки это уже слишком... это же не свадьба. На свадьбу можно спиздить.  
— А если венчание? Боженька всё видит, — заметил Мэл.  
— Ну так Боженька всё видит и за пределами церкви.  
— Короче, на поминки воровать нельзя, остальные события опционально.  
— А если в больнице навещаешь? Можно ворованные цветы нести? — уже начал разгонять дальше Бенни. Эрни вздохнул и глянул на Смита. Тот курил оперевшись на капот машины и кажется, даже получал удовольствие от разворачивающейся беседы. Либо эта ухмылка означала «какие же вы ебланавты».  
Но эту мысль не дала развить радостно залаявшая Молли, она, активно виляя хвостом, подбежала к вышедшему из-за угла Тому. К его расхлябанному образу добавился леденец на палочке, очень двусмысленно оттопыривающий щёку.  
— Смотрю, вы её помыли, привет девочка! — он нежно потрепал Молли по ушам, повертел бирку на ошейнике, и потом пристроился рядом с Рэем на капоте внедорожника.   
Сейчас, смотря на них в фас, Эрни подмечал определённое сходство. У Рэймонда и Тома была разная форма носа, разрез глаз и их расположение, но вот их цвет. Они оба были голубоглазыми, светловолосыми, одинаково держались, до ужаса похоже жестикулировали и даже мимика была почти одинаковой. Эрни ставил на «братьев». Не смотря на бороду, добавлявшую возраст, Рэймонд Смит не выглядел как человек, у которого мог быть настолько взрослый сын.  
Том заметил заинтересованный взгляд Эрни и подмигнул, перекатив во рту красный леденец.  
— Кстати, время платить по счетам! — он вытащил из кармана пятнадцать фунтов и протянул их Эрни.  
— Должен ли я волноваться каким способом ты заполучил пятнадцать фунтов и леденец? — уточнил Рэймонд.  
— Это всё благодаря моему юношескому румянцу, — погладив щёки, улыбнулся Том. Эрни нахмурился, пытаясь определить его возраст.  
— Твой юношеский румянец сошёл ещё лет шесть назад. — натянуто улыбаясь, Рэймонд подёргал за палочку от леденца.  
— Тётушка Марджери с тобой не согласилась бы, — сквозь зубы ответил Том, отказываясь выпускать леденец изо рта. — Обмен?   
Рэймонд протянул Тому ополовиненную сигарету, и получил в ответ красную карамель на палочке. Эрни уже приготовился быть скандализированным, но Смит старший вытащил из кармана завалявшийся чек и завернул в него леденец.  
Пока Том докуривал, Рэймонд вытащил пиликнувший телефон, и постаравшись сдержать улыбку, принялся что-то быстро строчить. На следующее сообщение он только фыркнул и покачал головой.  
— Ладно, хватит прохлаждаться. — произнёс Рэй: — Постарайтесь сильно не отсвечивать. Идёмте.  
Когда они подошли к дому, на подъездной дорожке и вдоль дороги уже образовался ряд всё тех же машин, кажется они выстроились даже в том же порядке, что и у церкви. Ворота были открыты полностью. Из сада доносились тихие, робкие голоса, но людей не было видно.  
Вообще, по мнению Эрни, не отсвечивать на поминках, Карапузам с их выбором одежды было бы сложновато. Но кажется, Рэймонда это совершенно не волновало. Том, шедший впереди вместе с Молли, сразу же завернул в сад. Карапузы как утята двинулись за ними.  
— Куда! — шикнул Рэймонд, хватая ближнего к нему Праймтайма за капюшон — с заднего входа, дебилы.  
— Извиняйте. Пацаны, давайте в стэлсе, — прошептал Эрни. Карапузы все как один развернулись на пятках в другую сторону.  
— А красивенько тут, да пацаны?  
— Моя бабка бы не согласилась. Такой газон, и не засажен овощными культурами.  
— Какими культурами... — хотел уточнить не расслышавший Эрни, но налетел носом на затылок резко остановившегося Праймтайма.  
— Вы кто такие? — услышал Эрни самый выёбисто-аристократический акцент из всех возможных. Не то чтобы он много их слышал, но всё же.  
— А мы на похороны... сочувствуем вашей утрате? — с глазами по два фунта произнёс Праймтайм и протянул стоящему перед ними мужчине, вылизанному от носков туфель до кончиков волос, горшок с цветком. Его лицо зависло где-то между выражением «какого хуя?» и «уберите говно с моего газона».  
— Да ёбаный в рот, — услышал Эрни грустный вздох Рэймонда: — Стивен. — Рэй обогнул Карапузов и подошёл к мужчине.  
— Рэй. Ты рано ушёл из церкви.   
— Надо было решить пару вопросов по работе. Пришлось уйти. — практически не врал Рэймонд. Стивен, или как там его, невыразительно хмыкнул.   
— Том?  
— Он где-то в доме, мы разминулись.  
— Стоит наверное спрятать арбалет подальше, ради спокойствия гостей. — легко посмеялся Стивен.  
— Пожалуй... — улыбка на лице Рэймонда, если бы Эрни спросили, была идеальной иллюстрацией мема «твоя улыбка выглядит натянутой». — В любом случае, я наткнулся на этих ребят, они выполняли мелкую работу для Гарри и Эммы, и хотели выразить свои соболезнования, но не мешать остальным.   
— И что конкретно за работа была? — скучающе поинтересовался Стивен, продолжая осматривать Карапузов с ног до головы. Эрни был впечатлён, что при таких красивых чертах лица, можно было скорчить такую кислую мину.  
— Мы чинили ему крыш...   
— Крыльцо, — перебил Рэймонд.  
— Да, крыльцо, — подтвердил Эрни, хотя чем не угодила крыша не понял.  
— Что все впятером? Хуёво вы тогда чините... — протянул Стивен. — Ладно, пусть зайдут через чёрный ход. Нет бы нормальных людей нанять. Да и цветок... себе оставьте. Рэй?  
— Я провожу ребят, нечего шататься по дому, верно? — максимально надменно произнёс Рэймонд.  
— Спасибо. — искренне поблагодарил Стивен и даже как-то посветлел лицом. Он ещё раз посмотрел на карапузов, нахмурился. — Сильно здесь не задерживайтесь.  
— Что-то он не очень любезный, — заметил Мэл, как только Стивен скрылся за углом дома.  
— Это потому что он мудила, — ответил Рэймонд и, скажем так, перехитрив главного босса, беспрепятственно провёл Карапузов в дом. Через чёрный ход, прямо на кухню.  
На кухне, прямо на кухонном острове, уже уплетая за обе щёки, сидели Том и Молли.  
— Собака могла бы и на полу поесть, — заметил Рэймонд, подходя к кухонному столу. Он махнул Карапузам, чтобы те не толпились в проходе и начал осматривать завёрнутые в фольгу блюда. Это были божественно пахнущие пироги. У Эрни, мужественно державшегося, как непробиваемый кремень, началось обильное слюноотделение.  
— Ей было бы одиноко на полу.  
— Можешь сесть вместе с ней и держать её за лапку.  
— Ой чего ты мандишь-то опять?   
— Перестань формировать ненадёжную связь с собакой и я тоже перестану.  
— Поздно, связь уже сформирована. Мы подружились, да, девочка? — собака в ответ радостно гавкнула.  
— Ты всё равно её не можешь оставить, — Рэй разворачивал пироги и двигал их в сторону карапузов. — Будем честны, ты безответственный пиздюк, две недели ты продержишься, а потом кто будет с ней гулять, кормить и вычёсывать? — Рэймонд подхватил тарелку вишнёвого пирога и пристроился рядом с братом.  
— Мы должны найти ей хороший дом. Смотри, какая она умная малышка! Может отдать её тётушке Эмме? Заполнить горечь утраты. — предложил Том.  
— Горечь утраты Гарри? — приподнял брови Рэймонд и скептически фыркнул.  
— Ну она его всё же любила... вроде как. Сколько они были вместе?  
— Лет сорок, не меньше. Как она только выдержала. Он был сварливым стариком, со странной фиксацией на петухах.  
— Ага, и помер, потому что полез на сраную крышу поправить петуха, — похихикал Том, пытаясь достать вилкой до пирога Рэймонда: — Флюгер в виде петуха. — пояснил Том для Карапузов. — Шаткая черепица, бетонная дорожка у дома и хрупкие стариковские кости — как итог, оградка два на один.  
«Что ж, — подумал Эрни: — зато ясно, что не так с крышей»  
— Может в юности он был хорош собой и не сварлив, — предположил Бенни, решивший что нет более смысла очковать перед Рэймондом Смитом (вообще он это решил ещё с того памятного дня в Балли Балерсон, но остальные его мысль не поддержали) и можно влезть в разговор.  
— Он был хорош собой, но и мудаком он тоже был. — видимо правило «хорошо или никак» в семье Смитов не действовало.  
— И сын у него такой же. — пробубнил Том  
— Кстати, я его встретил, — кисло сообщил Рэймонд. Том как-то странно всхрюкнул.   
— Он всё ещё вспоминает тот случай с арбалетом?  
— Ты ему чуть колено не прострелил.  
— Это было десять лет назад, и он заслужил. Надо было ему тогда чашкой в ебало кинуть.  
— Мой рыцарь, — съязвил Рэймонд.  
Пока остальные карапузы уминали пироги, не особо вникая в разговор Смитов, внутри Эрни зрело озарение, имя ему было: Рэймонд Смит — человек. Не то чтобы он сильно их кошмарил, пока гонял по всяким поручениям, но у него была репутация, и в неё хочешь — не хочешь, а поверишь, увидев блестящий ТЭК-9 под плащом. И даже не смотря на тот странный тусич пару недель назад, Эрни не особо расслаблял свои булки в отношении Смита. Но сейчас, препираясь с братом, недовольно фыркая на попытку Тома подуть ему в ухо, Рэймонд был особенно человечен. Эрни осознал, что должно быть так его видел Тренер, потому что как иначе объяснить их вечные распивания чаёв с загадочными улыбками у зала.  
За общей спокойной атмосферой они все дружно пропустили момент, когда на кухню заглянула седая старушка, с чертовски выразительными глазами.  
— Добрый день? — неуверенно поздоровалась она, явно не ожидая наткнуться на такую компанию на кухне.   
— Тётя Эмма! — отвлёк на себя внимание Рэймонд. Он стянул Тома за ногу с кухонного острова, шлёпнув тыльной стороной ладони по животу — Как ты держишься?  
— Ох, милый. Сносно. Знаешь как говорят, жизнь продолжается, — она аккуратно обняла подошедшего Рэймонда. Тот в приободряющем жесте погладил её в ответ по плечам. — Вижу, вы нашли пироги. Хорошо что они не пропадают — неловко улыбнувшись произнесла тётя Эмма и окинула внимательным, цепким взглядом карапузов — А вы, молодые люди?  
— Ааа мы… — нервно начал Праймтайм, опять потянувшись за цветочным горшком.  
— … чинили крыльцо усопшему, — закончил за него Мэл и только потом понял что сказал. Но выкручиватся уже было поздно, о чём явно говорила ладонь на лице Рэймонда.  
— И как починили? — спросила тётушка с довольной ухмылкой.  
— Говорят, что хуёво, мэм. — выдал Джим.  
Старушка явно была с юмором, потому что она неожиданно громко засмеялась.   
— А вы забавные. Так откуда вы взялись на самом деле?  
— Это мои… сотрудники, — вздохнул Рэймонд, явно раздосадованный тем, что придётся объясняться. Тётя Эмма с интересом выгнула брови: — не было возможности решить все рабочие вопросы, поэтому пришлось немного совместить.   
— Видимо, надолго ты не задержишься?  
— Так и есть, к сожалению.  
— Не сожалей, будет более приятный повод увидеться. Ой, а это за малышка? — обратила внимание тётушка, на спущенную со стола Томом Молли.  
— Это Молли, она потеряшка, — тут же высунулся из-за спин Карапузов Том: — бедная девочка совсем одна, ребята собирались найти ей дом.  
— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, Томас! — беззлобно заметила тётя Эмма.  
— И у меня получается?  
— Возможно. Стоит выпустить её в сад, погулять. Чего крутиться на скучной кухне, да, малышка? — Молли однозначно была звездой сегодняшнего дня. Её спасли, отмыли, накормили, погладили во все десять рук, и похоже прямо сейчас окончательно пригреют в офигенно пиздатом доме.  
Уже выходя вместе с Молли в сад, тётушка остановилась на пороге и прищурившись посмотрела ещё раз на всех собравшихся.  
— Не знала, что у вас теперь униформа, Рэймонд. Надеюсь, увижу тебя когда-нибудь в такой.  
Довольная тётушка, получив в ответ от Рэймонда только очень нервный смех, скрылась за дверью в сад.  
— А я говорил: горечь утраты! — победно произнёс Том.   
Рэймонд закатил глаза.  
— Нам пора, — сообщил он Карапузам, поправив часы.  
— Шикарно, — Том сгрузил свою тарелку в мойку и вытер руки полотенцем: — чур я за рулём.  
— О, нет. Нам пора, а ты остаёшься.  
— Но, мам!  
— Постарайся не запустить Стивену чашкой в ебало, и посоветуй тёте Эмме сводить Молли к ветеринару, ладно? — Рэймонд развернул Тома к себе за плечи, поправил отвороты пиджака и пригладил парку: — Том?  
— Да ладно-ладно, господи. Зануда.   
— Не еблань.  
— Сделаю всё возможное.

До «фермы» Карапузы не напрягаясь ехали вслед за мерседесом Рэймонда. Он конечно, ненавязчиво поинтересовался, будут ли они все впятером и дальше трястись в фургоне, и Бенни было хотел спиздиться поближе к понтовому кондиционеру и мягким кожаным креслам, но бро-код гласил, если один едет с коровьим навозом, то все едут с коровьим навозом. Так что они старались не отставать на трассе, а потом снова тряслись на просёлочной дороге. Возле предполагаемого местосположения марихуановой кроличьей норы их встретил знакомый ягуар.  
Тренер вынырнул откуда-то со стороны ровного ряда деревьев, стоило им только припарковаться.  
— Тренер! А вы чего это тут? — удивлённо, но всё же радостно уточнил Мэл, выпрыгивая из кузова.  
— Соскучился я по вам, сил моих нет! — вздохнул Тренер, смотря на длинную царапину на двери фургончика.  
— Ой, это я моя оплошность, — стушевался Мэл.  
— Не страшно, Мэл, — хлопнул его по плечу Тренер, наблюдая за выбирающимися из машины Карапузами.  
Из-за деревьев, откуда вышел ранее Тренер, вынырнули трое коренастых мужиков, неприметные донельзя, в резиновых сапогах, кепи и серых куртках, похожие на фермеров. Хотя по сути ими они и были. Рэймонд, тоже неторопливо выбравшийся из машины, кивнул им на фургон. Мужики не проронив ни слова, быстро полезли выгружать мешки.  
— Ну что, кажется сегодня вы отработали на пять с плюсом, — заметил Тренер.  
Если не считать царапины, собаки и вторжения на похороны (не по своей воле), добавил в уме Эрни. Но в общем-то да, работа была выполнена и они были свободны как ветер. Парни радостно покивали на похвалу Тренера и решили размяться после очередной поездки, Эрни лениво наворачивал круги вокруг ягура, периодически наблюдая как мужики слаженно перетаскивают куда-то мешки. Известного, по предыдущему «знакомству» с фермой Микки Пирсона, контейнера нигде не было видно, похоже для маскировки фермы была придумана не одна креативная идея.  
Снова развернувшись от лесополосы в сторону ягура Эрни заметил, что к Тренеру подошёл Рэймонд. Он облокотился на нагретую солнцем крышу машины, практически задевая рукой плечо Тренера.  
Эрни старался особо не греть уши, но было пиздецки интересно. Да и кто знает, может они со Смитом обсуждают дальнейшую судьбу Карапузов и сколько им ещё осталось бегать по поручениям.  
— Произведём обмен заложниками? — прищурив один глаз предложил Рэймонд.  
— Боюсь, мне не на что обменивать.  
— Разве?   
Тренер мягко рассмеялся.  
— Только если на себя... и чай?  
— Было бы не плохо. Дашь мне полчаса?  
— Сколько понадобится.  
Что ж, это явно не было обсуждение дальнейшей судьбы Эрни и парней. Это был самый настоящий флирт. Если это не он, то Эрни готов был утопиться прямо сейчас, в мешке с коровьим дерьмом.  
Ёбаный чай.  
Эрни вздохнул и поплелся к разгружаемому фургону. Всё-таки что ни говори, а на природе было хорошо. И здорово прочищались мозги, в городе за вечным шумом и суетой, иногда пожрать не успеваешь, не то что подумать.  
Парни носились по полю, Эрни шёл, пиная мелкие камушки, и старался мыслить позитивно.

*

Через пару дней Эрни пришло сообщение с неизвестного номера. Обычно он удалял их не глядя, с тех самых пор как ему прилетела фотка члена. Нет, они тогда конечно поржали с парнями и даже попытались определить размер сфотографированного «достоинства», но так-то ну нахер.  
Но в этот раз он тапнул на уведомление мэссенджера и открыл сообщение.  
На экране телефона запустилось видео, как очень бойкий спрингер-спаниель, радостно гавкая, нападает на пышный бутон пиона, за кадром был слышен довольный женский смех.  
Эрни пнул пяткой лежащего на полу с джойстиком Праймтайма и повернул к нему телефон.  
— Кажется, у Молли всё хорошо. — улыбаясь от уха до уха заметил Праймтайм.  
— Думаю, достать до пионов, теперь единственная трудность в её жизни. — согласился Эрни и отправил стикер с радостным динозавром.  
«Мог бы и на пару слов расщедриться, ленивая манда» — пришло в ответ.  
Эрни фыркнул и добавил номер в контакты. 


End file.
